


Расколотое солнце

by Humano_Xama



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: F/M, First Time, Raistlin Majere - Freeform, Solamnia, Steel Brightblade - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humano_Xama/pseuds/Humano_Xama
Summary: Рассказ про Стила Светлого Меча (с)





	Расколотое солнце

В конце лета дни оставались ясными и жаркими, а ночи стали наконец настоящими, как называл их Стурм – темными и прохладными. Солнце с обеда медленно ползло к западу, но, чем ближе подбирался вечер, тем быстрее, чуть ли не вприпрыжку, оно катилось на закат. И, когда уже совсем маленькое и ослепительно-красное светило краешком касалось горизонта, стоило лишь моргнуть – и нет его, оставалось только зарево на темнеющем небе. Ни разу Стурму не удавалось увидеть половинку закатного солнца. Только луны могут висеть в небесах частями, солнце же всегда неделимо. Так оно уходило каждый вечер, и свет уступал место чернильно-синей, все еще теплой, но уже по-осеннему тревожной тьме.   
В малиново-золотом предвечернем свете спутники въехали верхом в деревушку у леса. Все чаще Китиара и Стурм останавливались на ночлег на постоялых дворах. Раньше, в разгар лета, когда еще не успевал погаснуть закат, как начинался рассвет, путники двигались, бывало, без ночного отдыха, делая привал по дневной жаре. Ныне же они старались прийти в очередную придорожную деревню засветло. Близилось время сбора урожая, ярмарок и свадеб, и в гостиницах могло не оказаться свободных комнат.   
Селились рыцарь и воительница теперь порознь, хотя еще недавно они останавливались в одной каморке на двоих. Китиара не привыкла стесняться мужчину, тем более старого друга, а Стурма, если уж он действительно решил отдохнуть, не мог бы встревожить и батальон минотавров в гремучих доспехах от гномов-механиков.   
Однако в последнее время Китиаре в ее делах были не нужны лишние свидетели. Воительница приводила к себе, – а брала она с недавних пор самые просторные покои из имеющихся, – таких гостей, при виде которых даже вышибалы притворялись, что разносят пиво и знать не знают о своих прямых обязанностях. Личности, поднимавшиеся вместе с Китиарой к ней в комнату, были неподходящим знакомством, пожалуй, даже и для нее. Вооруженные головорезы, числом обыкновенно не менее трех, входили в комнату, Китиара надежно запирала за ними дверь, и более оттуда не доносилось ни звука. Не было слышно ни бряцанья оружия и звона драгоценной стали монет, ни стука кружки об кружку, ни ругани, ни скрипа постели и стонов, – словом, ничего из того, чем обнаруживают себя простые наемники. Компания покидала покои воительницы поутру и отправлялась неизвестно куда, а следом выходила и Китиара. Стурм, примечавший все это про себя, не беспокоил ее расспросами. Спутнице рыцаря, по его разумению, ничто не угрожало, да и попробовал бы кто обидеть Китиару – это закончилось бы плохо для нападавшего. А лезть в чужую жизнь соламнийцу было не с руки. В своей бы понять, что к чему!  
Рыцарь всегда был способен уснуть, отрешившись от внешнего мира, если ему нужно было собраться с силами и отдохнуть перед боем или для выполнения тяжелого задания. Ныне же Стурма никто не беспокоил, и, тем не менее, он все чаще проводил ночи без сна. Соламниец лежал в одной позе на спине, не снимая кирасу, сложив руки на груди. Он не шевелился и не закрывал глаз, уставив невидящий взгляд в темноту над собой. Рыцарь привык идти к ясной цели, а сейчас каждый его шаг по направлению к родному дому вел его в неизвестность. Стурм представлял себе неопределенность как завесу тяжелого, душного серого тумана – то ли дым пожарища, то ли пыль от обрушения каменных стен. В этот туман нельзя было вступить, он отодвигался по мере приближения к нему, приоткрывая что-то мучительное и при этом всего лишь предшествующее настоящему ужасу. Не сойдет ли рыцарь с ума, не упадет ли замертво, ступив на землю родного края?  
Стурм неловко сползал с постели, падал на колени у кровати, и во тьме до изнеможения молился Паладайну, чтобы Бог вернул ему ничем не замутненную надежду…

…На улицах деревеньки было не по-вечернему многолюдно. Путь коням Стурма и Китиары то и дело перегораживали заторы из телег, вокруг них суетился народ, что-то погружая и разгружая. Никто в толпе не мог толком сказать, где находится гостиница.  
– Понаехали! – презрительно бросила Китиара.  
Найти таверну оказалось нелегко. Все до единого дворы были забиты народом, и обнаружить гостиницу, как обычно, по шуму, было невозможно. Однако Стурм и Китиара все-таки разыскали местный постоялый двор, но выяснилось, что они зря тратили силы и время  
– Завтра будет ярмарка в соседнем селе, вот все и остановились, где поближе, – объяснял хозяин таверны. Путникам пришлось вести разговор с ним во дворике, запруженном повозками. В самой таверне не было свободного места даже в общем зале, что уж говорить о комнатах. Служанки и официантки сновали среди гостей как угорелые. Дозваться их для новоприбывших не было никакой возможности даже у самого хозяина. – Забито все. Вы уж простите. – Он с искренним сокрушением рассматривал видавшую виды кирасу Стурма. Немолодой хозяин был из породы тех же трактирщиков, что и утехинский Отик. Он искренне заботился о каждом возможном постояльце, пусть и не мог ему помочь ни ночлегом, ни ужином.   
Китиара, не слушая объяснений, в раздражении плюнула на крыльцо, развернулась и ушла в неизвестном направлении. Стурм только пожал плечами. Его собеседник вздохнул, понимая, что молодой соламниец уже успел натерпеться с такой попутчицей.   
– Господин рыцарь, могу вам предложить разве что оставить у нас коней, – заговорил он снова. – А сами походили бы вы по селу, может, и найдете, где заночевать. Спать под крышей – этого я вам не обещаю, по домам расселились торговцы, а вот на сеновал пустить могут. Только одеяла прихватите.  
Стурм отвязал от походных тюков оба одеяла, свое и Китиары, препоручил коней мальчику-конюху и щедро расплатился за услугу с учтивым хозяином. Тот был тронут.  
– Позвольте наполнить вашу флягу лучшим бренди в этих краях, раз уж вам не довелось поесть у нас, – предложил он. Стурм не стал отказываться.  
Поблагодарив хозяина постоялого двора и забросив на плечи свернутые одеяла, Стурм пошел искать место для ночного сна. Увы, трактирщик оказался прав насчет отсутствия комнат под наем, а ошибся лишь в одном – все до одного сеновалы тоже оказались заняты.  
Рыцарь не стал ждать Китиару, рассудив, что воительница сама найдет его, если ей понадобится. Поплутав немного в толпе, он пошел прочь из деревни. Деловитое веселье, всегда сопровождающее подготовку к ярмаркам и не утихавшее, несмотря на вечернее время, начинало его раздражать. Стурм осознавал, что это не презрение к сельским простакам-торгашам, о котором часто говорили люди, привыкшие держать меч. Он всего лишь понимал, что он не может так же ясно представить себе свой путь, как они. У них всегда есть дорога, укатанная колесами телег, начинающаяся от родных ворот, и к ним же в конце концов ведущая.  
Лес был отделен от деревни диким полем. Стурм в сумерках перешел луговину по колено в траве, а солнце уже садилось за лес. Оно мелькнуло рубиновым светом между верхушками деревьев и ушло. Начиналась ночь.  
Стурм пошел по тропинке до поляны, видной от опушки. За ней, через перелесок, блеснула в свете восходящих лун неширокая речка. Стурм сбросил с плеч поклажу и принялся собирать хворост для костра. Он подтащил несколько охапок сухих веток, повалил походным топориком высохшее дерево и нарубил на поленья еще пару стволов, упавших, должно быть, от бури. Вскоре посреди поляны был готов костерок, достаточный для того, чтобы гореть всю ночь, обогревая спящего рядом человека. Или двоих. Нет, это вряд ли, подумал Стурм. Китиара наверняка нашла на эту ночь и место, и компанию повеселее.  
Вскоре огонь насытился сухим хворостом, расправившись с ним несколькими яркими вспышками, принялся за дрова и стал гореть ровно, не затмевая свет лун в небе. Сияла Солинари, фарфорово-белая, всевидящая, под чьим оком нельзя совершить никакого тайного злодеяния. Лунитари светилась тонким серпом на темно-синем небе, похожая на улыбку тихого самодовольства на склоненном лице. Делай что хочешь, как будто говорила она, только помни – все записано в Книгу.  
Где на небе можно найти Нуитари, Стурм никогда не задумывался.  
Соламниец расстелил одеяло и улегся на него на спину, закинув руки за голову. Он успокоился впервые за много дней. То ли дело было в теплом, свободном огне костра, то ли он просто наконец оказался один не по принуждению обстоятельств, а по своей воле. Стурм снял с ремня флягу, мешавшую ему улечься поудобнее, и вспомнил, что в ней хранился гостинец от деревенского трактирщика. Он сел на одеяле, скрутил пробку и сделал немалый глоток.  
Такого крепкого и вкусного бренди Стурм не пил никогда в своей жизни. Волна осязаемого внутреннего тепла прокатилась по всему его телу, мягко перехватывая дыхание и вызывая медленную дрожь, как от погружения в сильно нагретую воду. Возможно, дело было в том, что рыцарь ничего не ел с дневного привала, где они с Китиарой подчистили остатки походных запасов. Стурм хлебнул еще.  
Пьянство не считалось пороком в Соламнии. Наоборот, к числу проявлений доблести относилась возможность выпить много, но так, чтобы от этого не было плохо ни самому рыцарю, ни окружающим. Само собой, в Кодексе про это ничего не упоминалось. Однако рыцари, веселясь, говорили, что это правило прописано, вопреки логике, в Мере. «Пей, но знай Меру», – шутили они.  
И еще глоток, и еще…   
Фляга была подарком Карамона, и вмещала как раз столько, сколько Карамону и приличествовало. Да и хозяин таверны не поскупился – бренди не кончалось.  
Стурм мысленно вознес благодарность Паладайну за то, что все добро Кринна, которым молодого рыцаря до сих пор обходили боги, слилось в эту ночь в содержимом фляги. Но нужно было совершить и настоящую ежевечернюю молитву. Ему было легко и по-особенному хорошо, когда радость идет изнутри, а не просто окружает извне.  
Рыцарь, чуть пошатываясь, отошел от костра и опустился на колени на мягкую траву. О, это было настоящим облегчением после ночных бдений в полубреду на жестком полу гостиницы. Стурм расстегнул пряжки ремней кирасы и сбросил ее. Он редко снимал кирасу, – свою единственную постоянно носимую часть доспеха, – во время молитвы, и только сейчас задумался о том, что перед богом ему не нужна защита.   
Стурм сложил руки в молитвенном жесте и прикрыл глаза. Даже на коленях он стоял немного нетвердо, но это лишь давало ощущение полета. Под его закрытыми веками свет двух лун смешивался в глазах рыцаря, как талый снег с застывающей кровью.  
О Паладайн, милостивый бог! Не веди меня, лишь укажи мне путь. Не оберегай меня, а храни то, к чему я иду. Не указывай мне правильный выбор, но помоги мне узреть различия…

– Эй, ты тут спишь, что ли?  
Стурм вынырнул из плавного, затягивающего потока мыслей и обнаружил, что склонился головой к земле и опирается на локти, с молитвенно сложенными ладонями, все еще стоя на коленях. В такой неподобающей рыцарю позе он увидел прямо перед своим лицом сапоги Китиары. В сиянии Солинари воительница опустилась на корточки рядом с ним. Соламниец ждал, что она подаст ему руку, чтобы он мог с достоинством подняться на ноги, но Китиара медлила. Она принюхалась  
– Ничего себе! - воскликнула она. – Да ты набрался! И когда только успел?  
– К-кит… – у Стурма заплетался язык. Странно, обращаться к богу только что было проще, чем к давней подруге. Стурм кое-как сумел сесть прямо и удержать равновесие. – И ш-ш-то же ты здесь делаешь? Иди к дружкам, а то они сами сюда явятся… Мне эти твои… – Стурм, хоть и был нетрезв, не дал приятелям Китиары никакого определения, ибо только что он возносил молитву, и не желал осквернять после этого свою речь бранью, – кавалеры тут не нужны!  
– Ой, да ладно! – засмеялась Китиара.   
– Н-не ладно! - Стурм попытался одновременно встать и оттолкнуть Китиару, но вместо этого начал падать назад и уцепился за ее рукав. Китиара сама не удержалась на ногах и завалилась вместе с ним на траву. В следующее мгновение она вытащила откуда-то из под себя Стурмову флягу, и, прежде чем он успел возразить, ловко свинтила крышечку и надолго приложилась к горлышку. Стурм выхватил у воительницы флягу и тоже сделал еще один глоток. В нелепой позе, лежа, переплетя ноги и руки, они, накрытые одной и той же жаркой волной, застыли на мгновение под ставшим внезапно чужим светом Солинари. Деревья вокруг поляны отбрасывали резкие черные тени.  
– Не надоело тебе читать мне мораль, а, рыцарь? – прошептала Китиара Стурму на ухо, касаясь его губами. Стурм задрожал, как в лихорадке. В ее приглушенном, охрипшем от бренди голосе была угроза, и о том, как она будет исполнена, соламниец только в это мгновение сумел догадаться.   
О Паладайн, милостивый Бог…  
Неужели именно так это должно было с ним произойти?   
Единственной защитой могло стать нападение, удар на опережение врага.  
Стурм высвободил обе руки и рванул в разные стороны воротник рубашки Китиары. В лунном свете разлетелись и брызнули искрами мелкие серебряные пуговицы, ткань затрещала и лопнула по шву спереди. Китиара в пути несколько раз снимала верхнюю часть одежды в присутствии Стурма, и, хоть его тело и откликалось на зрелище обнаженной женщины, разум его был спокоен. Сейчас же Стурм словно ощущал жар свирепой битвы. Одной рукой он прижал Китиару к земле, другой содрал с нее растерзанную рубашку. Но воительница не сдавалась. Она вырвалась и прыгнула на него сверху, одновременно высвобождаясь из штанов и сбрасывая сапоги.  
Обнаженная Китиара определенно чувствовала себя увереннее, чем одетый Стурм. Тот, внезапно испугавшись собственного безрассудства, дернулся в сторону из-под нее, собирая воедино последние остатки разума, но Китиара ловко удержала его.  
– Ну что же ты, Стурм… – одними губами произнесла она. – Сам разденешься или тебе помочь?

Вот оно. 

Стурм почти никогда не задумывался об этой стороне жизни. Его мысли с юных лет занимали исключительно боевые подвиги во имя рыцарства, которые он обязательно совершит. В положенный возраст юный соламниец понял, что становится мужчиной, но это привело его только к одному решению – однажды он должен будет связать свою жизнь с женщиной, которая разделит его понятия о чести. Проявления взросления не доставляли Стурму никаких особенных мук, разве что временами легкую неловкость. И вот теперь он, уже зрелый мужчина, впервые…  
Китиара тяжело дыша, прикусив нижнюю губу, привстала над Стурмом и принялась расстегивать его одежду. Стурм чувствовал, что лицо его пылает, как полный диск Лунитари, а тело отказывалось ему повиноваться. Когда воительница добралась до штанов и освободила Стурма от них, это было равнозначно избавлению от пыточного орудия.  
Они приподнялись с травы и стояли друг перед другом на коленях, полностью обнаженные, обнявшись и терзая друг друга поцелуями. Стурм уже не мог думать ни о чем. Перед его внутренним взором проносились багровые вихри. Он понимал, что сейчас нужно будет перейти к действиям, о которых он имел только условное понятие. Китиара потянула соламнийца за собой обратно на землю. Внезапно он испугался. А что, если…

… Среди них четверых Китиара была самой старшей, Стурм был чуть младше нее. Чем дальше, тем меньше времени она проводила со своими братьями и юным соламнийцем. В конце концов она почти оставила их, и молодые люди ощутили некую свободу, несмотря на то, что Китиара была заводилой во всех их приключениях. Но девушка, пусть и вольного нрава, все-таки оставалась девушкой, и, когда она нашла себе новых друзей, подростков ничто больше не сдерживало. Карамон пустился во все тяжкие, прогуливаясь по очереди то с одной, то с другой утехинской девчонкой. Как заметил Стурм, то же попытался делать и Рейстлин, но местные красотки не ценили его острый ум и силу воли, предпочитая обаяние и физическую силу его брата. Крохотная компания не разошлась до конца, но Стурм и Рейстлин поневоле стали все больше времени проводить вместе.   
Именно Рейстлина, как сведущего в лекарских делах, Стурм в свое время позвал поговорить, когда понял, что с ним происходит что-то не то.   
– Послушай-ка, Светлый Меч, – Рейстлин дождался, пока Стурм, начавший беседу отстраненно и спокойно, закончил ее в панике, с вопросами о том, не вселились ли в него силы зла, – ты что, совсем ничего не знаешь? Так бывает со всеми мальчиками, когда они взрослеют...   
Стурм отворачивался и прятал глаза во время этого крайне содержательного, однако нелегкого разговора. Рейстлин подсмеивался, но без издевки. Впервые к нему проявили настоящее доверие и обратились с вопросом, который не содержал в себе проявления настоящего невежества или злого умысла. Стурм узнал, все что требовалось, и смирился, – все шло своим чередом, хотя это порой и причиняло ему неудобства.   
Лучшими друзьями подрастающий рыцарь и любитель умных книг, впрочем, так и не стали, уж слишком разными они были.  
Однажды двое подростков сидели на берегу ручья, наблюдая за тем, как юные жители Утехи резвятся в прохладном потоке. Карамон и его очередная девушка, ничуть не опасаясь косых взглядов, прошлепали через ручей по мелководью и скрылись в зарослях на другом берегу. Видно их не было, но Рейстлин и Стурм, как по команде, разом отвели глаза. Ни тот, ни другой не участвовали в таких забавах, где требовалось раздеваться. Рейстлин мог подхватить простуду даже в знойный июльский полдень, а Стурм страшно стеснялся своей худобы и бледно-смуглой, грубоватой, словно после давнего солнечного ожога, кожи.  
– Рейст, – начал Стурм, старательно глядя в сторону. Ему давно хотелось задать приятелю один вопрос. – Вот скажи мне… Если Карамон так давно занимается с девушками... этим самым, то почему у них все еще нет детей?  
Рейстлин хмыкнул. Он мог бы посредством определенного сбора трав помочь брату вообще не задумываться о том, как бы по Утехе не начали бегать многочисленные незапланированные Рейстлиновы племянники. Но, храня в глубине души зависть к успехам Карамона у девушек, Рейстлин предпочел, чтобы тот обходил возможные неприятности намного менее надежным способом.  
– Ну, Светлый Меч… – Рейстлин усмехнулся. – Знаешь ли, если ты поразил противника копьем, его надо успеть и вытащить из тела вовремя. Вот и здесь то же самое. Спохватись до… Ну, ты понимаешь. Насколько я осведомлен теоретически, – голос Рейстлина дрогнул, но выровнялся, – это нелегко. Но можно размышлять о чем-нибудь, к делу не относящемся, и таким образом не опоздать с реакцией. Не знаю, что приходит в голову моему тупому братцу, но ты, я уверен, если… в смысле, когда тебе это потребуется, что-нибудь придумаешь.

… Только бы успеть. Только бы… Нет, я не хочу, чтобы у меня были дети от этой женщины. Но… Как же это невероятно… Думать… О чем думать? О Паладайн, подскажи мне… Бог мой, Паладайн, милостивый и светлый, пусть меня отвлечет молитва к тебе…  
Удар за ударом. Стурм, ничего более не соображающий, словно пробивал себе путь в кипящей лаве. Его разум застилало красное сияние, уходящее в водоворот, а тот превращался в подобие огромного алого солнца. Еще и еще… Остановиться было невозможно. Силы на исходе… Бог мой, направь меня, отврати меня…  
Стурм в последнем усилии, понимая, что сейчас или больше никогда, рванулся прочь, но Китиара со стоном прижала его к себе, и в нем что-то словно оборвалось. Раскаленная лава заполнила собой все его существо и перелилась через край. О Палада-а-а…  
Солнце разлетелось на тысячи горящих осколков, словно в него ударило копье.

Стурм, мокрый от пота, медленно приходил в себя, словно после глубокого обморока. Он не знал, сколько пролежал голый на траве в беспамятстве. Солинари продолжала озарять ночь, хоть и не так ярко, а Лунитари, вероятно, удалилась размышлять о том, что невольно подсмотрела. По поляне пробежал ветерок, тени на земле заколебались. Рыцарь вздрогнул и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Китиара уже успела собрать свою одежду и куда-то уйти. Стурм подобрал с земли штаны и на нетвердых ногах пошел к речке. Разберемся, думал он. В конце концов, в ее жилах тоже течет соламнийская кровь. Может быть, Китиара согласится выйти за меня замуж. И если действительно у этой ночи будут последствия, я сделаю все, чтобы будущий Светлый Меч Ут Матар воспитывался в традициях чести моего народа.   
Над речкой поднимался туман. Стурм вошел в теплую по-ночному воду, вздрогнув от резкой боли в ободранных коленях. И вдруг рыцарь почувствовал, что на него кто-то смотрит с берега. Он обернулся.  
Стурму внезапно показалось, что это кто-то из родных Китиары. Не может быть, одернул он сам себя, у нее никого нет. Но молодой рыцарь, не соламнийский, а незнакомого Стурму ордена, был так похож на воительницу, что это было заметно даже в неверном лунном свете. Юноша с черными вьющимися волосами до плеч, облаченный в странный, угрожающего вида доспех, словно хотел шагнуть навстречу Стурму и что-то сказать ему. Соламниец, забыв о стеснении, бросился из реки к нежданному гостю, но молодой воин внезапно завернулся в туман, как в погребальное одеяние, и исчез.  
В другое время рыцарь долго размышлял бы о внезапном видении, но сейчас он был полностью опустошен. Он окунулся несколько раз и выбрался на берег. 

Солинари меркла, будто сокрушаясь об увиденном этой ночью.


End file.
